Random Kickass Destruction Association
Random Kickass Destruction Association is the brainchild of one Keiro Starr. This league is one of the fastest rising and most controversial CAW league out there. RKDA forms part of the Anime CAW Big 4 alongside Anime Championship Wrestling, Pride Anime Championship and Professional Anime Wrestling League. = Origin = Keiro Starr is your typical Wrestling Fan. He is a big fan of WWE and TNA. After the removal of Spike TV from Rotation from the cable lineup in his town, Keiro was disconnected from Wrestling. That's when he became interested in anime. About two years later, WWE began broadcasting on a local channel. Keiro then came up with the idea of mixing the two, but the idea to begin RCWF did not happen until he introduced himself to CAW. One day, while at a cyber cafe, Keiro began randomly searching on YouTube. He stumbled upon Allan "Dr. Pizza" Caesar's ACWL. He was immediately hooked. He decided then to launch a league called "Anime Wrestling Entertainment" using the same elements that Dr. Pizza did. Unfortunately after installing the programs on his home computer, which happened to be from the end of the 20th Century, namely 1998, the 64 Emulator lagged tremendously and Fraps would crash as soon as it began recording. Needless to say, it set him back a lot on his idea. Then, one day, while searching for more ACWL videos, Keiro stumbled across Hakeem Johnson's ACW. Again, Keiro was hooked. The idea to start a league was alive again, but shot down again after he realized he lacked the hardware for it. The idea remained fresh in his mind though. So he began gathering names of Video Game and Anime Characters he could use. He was set. But he realized that AWE was probably not a good enough name. He began thinking for a name. That name didn't come to him until a few days later, when he received a call from an old friend. His friend referred to him using his old high-school nickname "Rocket". And then the perfect name came to him: Rocket's Championship Wrestling Federation. and Thus RCWF was born... sort of. Now known as Random Kickass Destruction Association, RKDA has brought new perspective to the CAW World. ]] RKDA Deathwatch RKDA Deathwatch is RKDA's Flagship Show. The Official Theme Song is "Get It Up" by Ox from the MadWorld Wii Soundtrack. RKDA Oracle RKDA Oracle is RKDA's secondary show. The Official Show Theme is "Red Sun" from the Metal Gear Rising Revengance OST. Roster RKDA Deathwatch Commentator: Keiro Starr, TBD General Manager: Tina Tamae Belts RKDA Deathwatch Championship: Marty McFly Hyper Dimension Title: Rock Hardy Doujinshi (Female) Title: Splash Woman DeathWatch Freebird Titles: The Brood Xtreme Title: Kyuubi Naruto Uzumaki X-Fighters DJ Rocket (Face) T.K. Ishida (Face) Rock Hardy (Face) Sasuke Uchiha (Face) Myotismon (Heel) Itachi Uchiha (Heel) Naruto Uzumaki (Heel) Sokka (Heel) Ermac (Face) Beakman (Face) Bill Nye (Face) Marty McFly (Face) Lelouch Lamperouge (Tweener) Asobot Goku (Face) Diego Armando (Heel) Death the Kid (Face) Boom (Heel) Teryo Law (Heel) Fawkes (Heel) Doujin Girls Sakura Haruno (Face) Ino Yamanaka (Face) Raven (Heel) Hinata Hyuuga (Heel) Kari Kamiya (Face) Rika Nonaka (Face) Splash Woman (Face) Humba Wumba (Heel) Vanellope Von Schweetz (Face) Stables The R-Factor ''DJ Rocket T.K. Ishida Kari Kamiya Rika Nonaka ''The Brood Myotismon Itachi Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki Raven Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha Hardy Mafia Rock Hardy Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka Weird Science Beakman Bill Nye The Acid Trip Boom Teryo Law RKDA Oracle Commentators: Keiro Starr, TBD GM: "The Inverted Shadow" Chris Roche Belts RKDA Oracle Championship: Vacant Hyperbolic Time Championship: Vacant Hentai Championship (female): Vacant Oracle Freebird Championships: Vacant X-Fighters Alexander Anderson (Heel) Robin (Heel) Shinjiro Taiga (Face) Yatterman-1 (Face) The Villager (Heel) Simon The Digger (Face) Markiplier (Face) Kamen Rider Wizard (Face) Arin Hanson aka Egoraptor (Face) Dan Avidan aka Danny Sexbang (Face) Ross O’ Donovan aka RubberNinja (Face) Batsu Ichimonji(Face) Phoenix Wright (Heel) Miles Edgeworth (Heel) Raito Sonozaki (Face) Hidari Shotarou (Face) Flash Sentry (Face) Doujin Girls Starfire (Heel) Miko Mido (Face) Wii Fit Trainer (Heel) Yoko Littner (Face) Yatterman-2 (Face) Mia Fey (Heel) Franziska von Karma (Heel) Princess Peach (Face) Princess Daisy (Face) Princess Rosalina (Face) Twilight Sparkle (Face) Stables Team YATTA! Yatterman-1 Yatterman-2 Game Grumps/Steam Train Arin Hanson Dan Avidan Ross O’ Donovan Crime Time The Villager Wii Fit Trainer Team Daigurren Simon the Digger Yoko Littner 3 Minute Titans Robin Starfire Right To Object Phoenix Wright Miles Edgeworth Mia Fey Franziska Von Karma Princess World Order Princess Peach Princess Daisy Princess Rosalina Kamen Rider W Raito Sonozaki Hidari Shotarou Canterlot High Flash Sentry Twilight Sparkle RKDA Staff CEO/Founder: Keiro Starr Chairman of the B.O.D.: Shane McMahon Commissioner: Suzaku Kururugi Chief of Medical Staff: Dr. Stein President of Media/Public Relations: Jon “Jontron” Jafari New Era Anime Wrestling NEAW Developmental Territory Head Trainer: Jack Cayman President of Talent Relations & Human Resources: Travis Touchdown Mascot: Excalibur Controversial League Before RKDA debuted, there have been so many controversial happenings during its development. RKDA vs. ACW Two superstars of RKDA, seeing the popularity of ACW, decided that if they were going to make a name for themselves, they needed to start somewhere. So both superstars issued Challenges to ACW Superstars: *'DJ Rocket', then unofficial world champ, issued a challenge to the ACW Champions Miroku The Monk, Beast Boy and Zabuza Momochi: "I realize that you guys are at the top of your game, so I want to test it out. You talk to your guys and I'll talk to mine, and one day we'll have ourselves an inter-promotional 'Champion of Champions Match'." Rocket hopes that RCWF and ACW officials make it a "Winner Takes All" COC match. * Tenna Harasamma issued a challenge to a retuning diva to ACW Impulse, Terra: Terra, I've seen you on ACW and I really would like to experiment your power first hand. So here it is: Me and You, 1 on 1. I'll be waiting for your answer." * A Controversial moment during ACW Anime Revolution where Terra came to DJ Rocket and requested that he attempt to get her employed in RKDA was grounds for her immediate release from ACW. The challenge between Terra and Tenna was hereby declared null and void by both ACW and RKDA officials. * The Challenge issued by Rocket is still held in the air by both sides, although Hakeem and Keiro declared that it may be a long time before this challenge is made into a reality. Critical Condition RKDA signed a great superstar by the name Mai Shiranui. Unfortunately this signing was short lived. Mai was viciously attacked by 2 mysterious people. It was said that one the attackers constantly used the Light at Tunnel's End which is Kari Kamiya's finisher while the other used Oblivion which is Rika Nonaka's Finisher. Kari and Rika deny being near the RKDA offices during the signing. Mai is in critical condition and RKDA officials say they are not sure when Mai can begin to wrestle. RKDA vs CAW Underground During RKDA's stay at CAW Underground, there were controversial moments between Keiro and various members such as Malaphesto, Arcan, Widow Maker, among others. Usually it involved the members making fun of happenings in CAW leagues (i/e. The CAWN issue with Merc.). Keiro would defend the person offended, in question, which would cause Keiro's involvement in the issue, thus also being offended in the same fashion. The controversy also was linked to considering Keiro and Keiro's creations as "unoriginal" and "ripping off WWE and/or TNA". This is considered hypocrisy to Keiro since a lot of the concepts in CAW, like the CAW Cup, Chase for the Case, Road to Destiny, etc. Are ripoffs of WWE and TNA concepts, like the TNA X Cup and WWE Money in the Bank, etc. The staff, rather than put up with Keiro telling the truth, they decided to shut him up by banning him in January of 09 for a year and a half. Ryan McLean: Internet's Most Hated By far, the most controversial thing in RKDA to date is commentator "The Misfit" Ryan McLean. The Turmoil Commentator is a magnet for trouble online. So far he's mocked on Encyclopedia Dramatica, banned from DeviantArt, and ignored on Youtube. Bill Engvall HAS given Ryan his sign. The reason for this is because his heel gimmick is escaping the RKDA realm into his real life, causing a series of unfortunate online events for him. All he has is job security, because that gimmick is what Turmoil needed. However, Ryan has since disappeared since then, possibly into Youtube Commenter Obscurity. Main Event Network/Zombspawn: The Failed Reboot During RKDA's 5 year "hiatus" (not counting the occasional yearly episode of Eclipse), RKDA CEO Keiro Starr became heavily involved with a livestreaming group named Main Event Network, now known as Zombspawn. RKDA then sought out to "Take Everything You Knew about RKDA and Fucking Throw It Into The Incinerator". The reboot began on December 24th 2012 and sought to begin weekly live shows in 2013. After several broadcasts however, the project was scrapped due to lack of interest. RKDA would do random, non-sensical house shows from that point on, until Keiro left Zombspawn in October 2014 to pursue a career in Youtubing. Alliances Before RKDA debuted, many leagues showed their support for the up and coming league. Some showed their support after the first few episodes. RKDA and PAWL A Youtube User by the name of Eclipton was the first to come in contact with Keiro during the early stages of the league. A video which stated that the league would be pretty much made up of people from a forum called "Lord Patamon's Takari and Patagato Forums" didn't bring forth a flood of response. Eclipton however did show interest. He revealed to Keiro a place called CAW Underground. There Eclipton was known was known as Kyle Snyder. There Keiro saw Kyle's show, PAWL. This would start a friendship between the 2 league owners that would help PAWL participate in it's first multi league event, Exodus. RKDA and Pride AC While on CU, Keiro met a user by the name of TommyKazarian. He was a long time fan of CAW and wanted to start a league of his own. Basing off of ACW and PAWL and using Keiro's idea of an Anime CAW league was how Pride AC got its start. Keiro said he would help Tommy through the development of the show. Keiro helped launch the show by showing the first PAC match at his Multi league CPV, Exodus. RKDA and ACW The first meeting between Hakeem and Keiro wasn't exactly friendly. Keiro was in a point where he actually believed that there was a legit free agent pool in Anime CAW. So when he saw that Hakeem was hiring people that he had already hired to RKDA to ACW Turbo, He started calling out ACW. This rivalry escalated to a boiling point, but unfortunately it never ended in a ring. Instead, the 2 sides called it quits and said that the fight was stupid and became friends. This was proven when Keiro was allowed to commentate an ACW match at Exodus 1 in 2008. Moreover, a trend has been recently noticed in RKDA and ACW hirings, that when one league would release a wrestler and the other league would hire said wrestler, they usually went on to become champions. This is proven in the case of Former ACW wrestlers Raven (who is currently part of the Deathwatch Freebird Champions, The Brood) and Sokka (who is a one time RKDA Deathwatch World Champion) and Former RKDA wrestler Ash "Satoshi" Ketchum (who is one half of the current ACW Impulse Tag Team Champions). RKDA and VWF Keiro met with Mercurius for the first time at Exodus 1. Merc and Keiro shared the same view about anime, even though the VWF roster (then known as NGW) wasn't entirely anime like RKDA's. Merc and Keiro also seemed to watch each others back on certain issues, especially, but not limited to, the CAWN debacle that broke out on CAW Underground.Category:CAW Leagues Category:Weeaboos